


Art for Retrouvaille

by Lennie09



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Illustration, M/M, Prodigal Son Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: Art for the fic Retrouvaille by batonblue
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Sunday Posts





	Art for Retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batonblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batonblue/gifts), [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Retrouvaille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184834) by [batonblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batonblue/pseuds/batonblue). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to my teammates Batonblue and Jameena!


End file.
